O Grande Espetáculo
by Liis Guadanhini
Summary: Um show de mágica jamais esquecido trará a campo mais uma vez nossa dupla B


Dia fresco e ensolarado em Washington, D.C, não fazia mais que 26º a brisa batia do leste, perfeito para as famílias americanas saírem com seus filhos, ainda mais com a grande reinauguração de um parque familiar, o Midnight Rose que estava desativado há algum tempo.

Pais e filhos reunidos para a esperada reinauguração, que mesmo em meio a tanta turbulência acabou por sair. Uma área externa fora preparada para o mestre dos mágicos o grande Harry Weiss, sua caixa misteriosa já estava posicionada, ao fundo a grande roda gigante servia de cenário, todos atentos sentados no pequeno, por assim dizer, picadeiro, decorado com amarelo, azul e vermelho. As crianças se lambuzavam com algodões doce e sorvetes distribuídos anteriormente, não só elas os adultos também, era o tradicional de um bom show circense.

Enquanto todos estavam a espera do show de inauguração, Harry vai até Anthony Veronesi, o patriarca dono do parque, homem grande, alto, gordo, loiro e branco como leite.

-Você checou tudo pra mim?

-Sim, faz um tempo que sim, já está tudo pronto como você me pediu o fundo falso e tudo.

Harry sorri, pisca para Veronesi e vai para trás do palco.

Ouve-se as batidas dos tambores a maravilhosa cortina vermelha se abre, eis que surge Harry, super ovacionado por todos entra com o rosto encoberto por sua capa preta, a tradicional cartola posta na cabeça e seu terno italiano de cor preta inconfundível.

Com um movimento rápido descobre seu rosto e se apresenta:

-Senhoras e senhores, garotos e garotas – Dizia enquanto andava balançando sua capa em suaves movimentos.

-Hoje mostrarei algo que vocês nunca irão esquecer algo que ficara gravado na mente de cada um sempre que se lembrarem deste dia, e farei isso usando aquela caixa!

Harry aponta para a caixa ao centro do picadeiro e começa a andar em sua direção

-Quando entrar naquela caixa, pode ser a ultima vez que vocês me vejam – Narrava com ar de suspense - Para isso precisarei de minhas assistentes.

Entram duas belas garotas que se posicionam ao lado da caixa

-Garotas!

Harry olha para elas que começam a abrir a caixa

-Ah... Meu... Deus! – Grita uma senhora da plateia levando as mãos ao rosto quase que pálida enquanto outros olham espantados

Alguns garotos parecem até estar gostando, e aos poucos começam os gritos de pavor, medo, nojo.

-Aaaaaaaah, papai! – a garotinha em desespero

Harry, suas assistentes e o grande Veronesi olham para a caixa para checar o que há de errado  
-Mas que merda – Diz Veronesi.

Um cadáver de longos cabelos loiros, com um dos olhos já comido pelas larvas e outro pendurado pelo nervo óptico, estava em pé, porém quase que se ajoelhando pelo espaço de suas pernas e a porta da caixa. Os ossos ainda continham fluidos, e um resto de carne grudado neles.

Realmente aquele dia seria mesmo inesquecível

- Chegada da equipe forense –

Nossa dupla chega para mais um dia comum de trabalho em meio a crimes e corpos. Apesar de chegarem juntos, Booth com seu terno claro é o primeiro dos dois a adentrar ao local.

-Onde está o corpo? – Pergunta a um legista do FBI, que lhe mostra a direção.

Booth caminha ate o local e ao chegar...

-Mas que nojo! Bones! Corre aqui.

A antropóloga forense mais gata que conhecemos chega até a caixa, se ajoelha e se prepara para uma pré-avaliação.

-Mulher... – Booth a interrompe

-Essa é fácil né Bones, até eu sei só pelos cabelos.

Ela olha para ele com uma cara de, "me deixe terminar aqui" e volta a falar.

-Caucasiana, analisando pela calcificação molar, estimo 24 a 30 anos.

Booth analisando o local faz sua pergunta corriqueira

-Causa da morte?

-Não da pra saber ao certo, precisarei analisar melhor no laboratório, peça para levarem a caixa também.

Em quanto Booth interroga o grande Veronesi Bones vasculhava a cena do crime.

-Há quanto tempo essa caixa estava aqui – Começa Booth

-Eu coloquei ela há alguns dias, pouco depois de a roda gigante ficar pronta para funcionamento.

-E você não notou nada de estranho?

-Só que ela estava um pouco pesada, mas achei que era coisa de mágico, coloquei ela em cima do fundo falso e fechei o picadeiro.

Bones então repara algo aos pés do corpo e chama seu parceiro. Booth da um clique em sua caneta guarda seu caderninho de anotações no bolso de seu paletó e caminha até Bones.

-Booth! Olha o que achei

-Isso facilitará a identificação, caso seja ela mesmo.

Temperance havia achado um crachá da construtora multinacional Guadanhini, constando identificação de Lisa Taylor.

Os dois ficam se entreolhando enquanto Bones está com o crachá na mão

-No laboratório-

O corpo esta no seu devido lugar, na mesa de necropsia, estendido com a iluminação voltada para ele, drª B observa com seus equipamentos de ultima geração, quando é interrompida por Cam.

-Oba! Tem um pouco de carne para mim – Diz ela com uma ironia doce, diante do pouco de carne que sobrara decorrente da decomposição em estagio já avançado.

-Acabei de começar a mexer com ela – Bones ergue seus óculos de squint e diz olhando para Cam

-Eu sou preciso retirar algumas coisas já te devolvo. Limpinho!

-O senhor Murray não está aqui?

-Ele está ajudando na catalogação de alguns ossos achados, mas já estará aqui.

Rapidamente Brennan tira as luvas e sai andando

-Então vou ver o que Booth conseguiu

-Ok

Cam sorri olhando para Bones que continua andando, e depois olha para sua nova colega estendida na mesa.

-FBI-Sala do Booth-

Uma estranha e súbita vontade levou a rainha dos ossos ate o príncipe no cavalo branco, sim, ainda estamos falando de B&B.

Booth estava sentado com sua camisa branca e suspensório preto, com os pés na mesa, uma caneta a boca segurada com a mão esquerda e algo que aparentava ser um relatório na mão direita, lendo atento, até que Bones chega a sua porta.

-Bones! – Interpela, meio que assustado – Há quanto tempo está ai?

-Acabei de chegar – Diz ela apoiada ao batente da porta

-Senta ai, estou vendo esses registros, a construtora Guadanhini, que fica ao lado do parque estava tentando desapropriar o terreno para construção de um hipermercado.

Bones senta e eles continuam o assunto

-E isso nos ajuda como?

-A construtora é ao lado do parque, ela foi achada no parque, não existe coincidência em um caso de homicídio Bones– Pensativo.

-Ainda não sabemos se foi um homicídio, quando estava analisando o corpo, Cam chegou para pegar as partes que a ela interessam.

-E dai você resolveu vir aqui me ver? – Booth olhava sua parceira com um sorriso no canto do rosto

-Eu só vim ver se você precisava de mim fora do laboratório

-Não Bones você veio me ver – Booth vai levantando e indo em direção a parceira com um ar de brincadeira na fala

-Lógico que não! E já que você não precisa eu estou saindo – Ia se levantando e indo em direção à porta

-Não espera ai, vou visitar a construtora e você vem comigo.

Booth sai à frente, segura a porta até Bones passar, e sai em seguida.

-Construtora Guadanhini-

Um prédio alto, todo espelhado, em frente um lago artificial de uns 6m², um gramado verde lindo. É na cobertura, 19º andar, que está o grande executivo Austin Guadanhini, rapaz atlético, cabelos pretos, corte executivo, um olhar compenetrado e um sorriso de canalha. Esse era o herdeiro único da Guadanhini.

Bones e Booth chegam ao local.

-Uau Bones! – Maravilhado – Imagina trabalhar aqui.

-Certamente não iríamos pegar bandidos Booth.

-É prefiro nossos empregos atuais.

Eles chegam à recepção, para falar com o dono do estabelecimento sobre a morte de sua funcionária, Austin libera a subida e os dois vão em direção ao elevador.

-No elevador-

-O que você veio checar Booth?

-Vim descobrir o porquê da funcionaria deles aparecer dentro do parque.

-E eu precisava descobrir a causa da morte, tomara que quando eu voltar ao laboratório Cam já tenha devolvido o corpo.

Booth olha para sua parceira com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, mas depois sorri.

O celular de Booth toca, é Sweets do outro lado da linha.

-Booth! Terminei o interrogatório com o mágico, parece que ele não sabia de nada mesmo, ele havia deixado a caixa no parque uns dias antes e fora isso ele tem um álibi para o dia do crime.

-Ok Sweets me mantenha informado!

Booth desliga o celular quase que ao mesmo momento em que o elevador chega ao andar da construtora, quando a porta se abre, Austin já está à espera deles.

-Entrem, por favor!

-Com licença – dizem os dois.

Ao se sentarem Booth já começa sua linha de investigação.

-Lisa Taylor, era sua funcionária fazia muito tempo?

-Há anos, nossa melhor funcionária, sempre conseguia o que queria.

-Menos em relação ao parque – Bones com cara de investigadora do FBI

Austin se vira com a cadeira rapidamente

-Aquele parque está atrapalhando a expansão dos negócios da família há muito tempo – Fala juntando as mãos.

-Fiquei sabendo que vocês queriam desapropriar o parque – Continua Booth

-Sim, ano passado até tentei arrematar o parque quando ele ia a leilão, mas Veronesi conseguiu o dinheiro dias antes do leilão. Colocamos a Lisa para fazer uma pressão e conseguir o parque para nós.

-Com pressão você diz chantagem – Bones encara Austin

-Acho que nossa conversa termina por aqui, se quiserem mais alguma coisa, vão ter que trazer um mandado.

-Ok, assim descobriremos mais do que precisamos. Se você quiser fornecer algum nome de alguém que não gostasse de Lisa – Booth se levantando

-Muitas pessoas não gostavam dela, mas pelo que sei estava tendo problemas com o namorado, um jogador de beisebol amador, um derrotado.

-Obrigada pela informação, mas voltaremos com nosso mandado – Bones fala toda segura.

Booth olha Austin, da uma piscada irônica balançando a cabeça para um lado e B&B saem. Na descida do elevador Booth começa

-O que foi aquilo na sala do Austin?

-Aprendi com você Booth, fui durona?

-Foi Bones, agora você só precisa descobrir a causa morte para termos um mandado.

-De volta ao laboratório-

Desta vez Vincent Nigel-Murray estava fazendo sua analise sobre o caso, quando Brennan entra no cantinho reservado aos squints.

-Algum progresso senhor Murray?

-Acabei de chegar, mas pelo que pude perceber existe uma fratura na escapula direita, a fratura foi causada pelo impacto de um objeto retangular de 545 mm por 310 mm.

-Cheque as possíveis armas do crime, enquanto eu dou uma olhada no corpo

-Vou ver com Hodgins se ele me ajuda.

Bones quase que ignora seu estagiário e se volta para o corpo

-Sr. Murray, você não havia visto isso antes?

Apontando para a coluna da vitima, ou o que restou dela.

-Eu havia acabado de chegar, mal tinha começado a analisar, mas como não vi isso antes, acho que me ative mais a entender o ferimento da escapula.

-Com certeza essa é a causa morte

-Sem sombra de duvidas

-Ela sofreu morte instantânea com o esmagamento de medula

Enquanto os dois se olham Hodgins chega com se uniforme squint

-Uma denuncia anônima levou os peritos a acharem um carro abandonado no estacionamento do parque, parece que o carro está abandonado há alguns dias.

Ao finalizar o comentário deu uma leve jogadinha de cabeça para o lado, contraindo os lábios, como de costume.

-Isso não é trabalho do Booth? – Pergunta Murray

-Sim ele que me avisou, só estou falando por que vão mandar a caminhonete para eu analisar. Falando em analisar, pela atividade das larvas necrófagas eu estimo que a morte foi há 14 dias.

-Eu preciso que vocês analisem o objeto que quebrou a escapula da vitima, a fratura no frontal parece que foi do choque contra uma parede.

-Então o esmagamento da medula se deu pelo impacto da batida da cabeça impulsionando o pescoço da vitima para trás, quando ela foi acertada por trás pela arma misteriosa. – Completa Murray

Ao acharem a causa da morte todos se entreolham com um ar de trabalho cumprido, em partes, porque ainda faltava descobrir o assassino.

-Sala de interrogatório do FBI –

Atrás do vidro esta o menino prodígio, Sweets. Booth dentro da sala senta frente a frente com o possível suspeito, o ex-namorado da vítima, Jack Simpson, jovem pacato, loiro, cabelo bagunçado, no alto dos seus 25 anos, olhos azuis claros, uma boca pequena e um cérebro menor ainda.

-Queriam falar comigo sobre a Lisa, o que aconteceu? – Pergunta Jack.

-A lisa está morta.

-O que aconteceu? Quem a matou?

-Eu não disse que ninguém a matou

-É que se o FBI vem falar com a gente é a primeira coisa que pensamos.

-Ela morreu há 2 semanas e você não deu queixa de desaparecimento, estranho né?

-Ela me deu um pé cara, do nada umas 3 semanas atrás ela veio fala comigo disse que ia resolver o grande negocio da vida dela e me largou, disse que eu era um fraco para viver ao lado dela.

-E vocês nunca mais se falaram?

-Não, eu fiquei com vergonha das coisas que ela me disse e não tive coragem de ligar pra ela mais.

-Fiquei sabendo que vocês estavam tendo problemas... – Booth deixa no ar

-De um tempo pra cá ela estava estranha, mais possessiva, falava que ia resolve tudo, e aquilo me assustou, sempre que eu procurava saber o que era ela me destratava – diz o homem quase chorando.

-Ok, se acalme, qualquer coisa eu entro em contato pode ir.

Booth sai da sala e se encontra com Sweets na antessala

-Você acha que foi ele? - Interpela Sweets

-Acho que não, o cara é mesmo um fraco, e você o que acha?

-Acho que ele não tem motivos, mas não o descartaria, um coração partido é sempre perigoso.

- Interrogatório do grande Veronesi –

O próximo a ser interrogado será o grande Veronesi, quem Booth já havia feito algumas perguntas corriqueiras quando chegou ao local do incidente trágico, o achado de Lisa.

-Nós já havíamos nos falados anteriormente – Começa Booth enquanto ajeita sua gravata e senta.

-Sim e vocês remarcaram a minha vinda aqui pra hoje, eu estava realmente ocupado, fico grato de vocês entenderem – Cumprimentando o agente gostoso do FBI

-É que a principio você não era considerado suspeito, mas agora que a GCM Sierra vermelha da construtora Guadanhini, que era usado por Lisa, foi achado abandonado em sua propriedade – Mudando para um tom irônico – Você se torna suspeito – Sorrindo.

-Eu havia notado o carro há algum tempo lá, mas achei que fosse de algum funcionário, por isso não me preocupei.

-A vitima estava tentando tomar posse de sua propriedade, ela disse algo sobre resolver tudo no dia em que sumiu – Encarando o suspeito.

-Lisa apareceu no parque semana retrasada, disse que tinha uma proposta pra mim, uma surpresa, eu não dei bola, pois não queria saber de proposta nenhuma e então pedi que ela se retirasse, ela disse que voltaria mais tarde. Mas nunca mais a vi desde então – Um leve ar de pesar

-Acho que por enquanto é só, voltaremos ao seu parque para uma nova revista, agradeça ao carro esquecido por lá.

Os dois se entreolham e sorriem. A última frase de Booth apesar de péssima estava certa, eles precisavam voltar ao local do crime, só os ossos não seriam capaz de dizer o que aconteceu lá.

Sweets achou que Veronesi demonstrou uma relação com a vítima, mas sabemos que isso é por tudo que passou em relação a sua propriedade.

-Recanto dos Squints-

No doce e adorado laboratório do Jeffersonian, Booth acaba de chegar para resgatar sua amada para a próxima missão, voltar à Guadanhini, agora com mandado judicial em mãos.

Ao passar seu cartão de segurança e ir em direção a sua parceira os dois começam a ser bombardeados pelos squints cheios de novidades para o caso.

-Booth acabei de analisar o conteúdo da caminhonete, na traseira do carro havia 5 galões de gasolina de 20Litros com Altura: 46cm, Largura 32 cm e Profundidade 16cm – Hodgins começa sua explicação parado gesticulando com uma das mãos e logo é interrompido por Booth.

-Fatos Hodgins, quero fatos.

-Já ia chegar lá – Hodgins vem andando e falando rapidamente, praticamente mostrando com suas mãos o que havia visto – Ao analisar a traseira da GCM percebi que havia poeira na lacuna vazia ao lado dos galões, ao medir vi que faltava um galão.

Ângela já vinha se aproximando com seu scarpin preto e seus passos leves, quando ao escutar a ultima fala de Hodgins entra no assunto.

-Eeee... As medidas do galão batem com ferimento na Escapula da vítima, fiz um cenário que bate com o que pode ter ocorrido.

Todos seguem Ângela até sua sala, quando ela abre seu programa mágico.

-Aqui é a vítima sendo agredida pelo assassino, e batendo a cabeça contra uma parede.

-Isso causaria esmagamento da medula e levaria a morte. Muito bom Ângela – Completa Bones com semblante confiante.

Com a causa da morte totalmente esclarecida, os pensamentos de dever comprido, ansiedade e angustia se misturavam e vinham quase que à tona. Agora só resta achar o assassino, talvez seja isso que Brennan e Booth farão em seguida.

-Rumo a Guadanhini-

Booth estava dirigindo e conversando com Bones enquanto iam a Guadanhini, agora com mandado em mãos. O celular de Booth toca.

-Booth, sou eu Cam

-Eu sei vi no identificador de chamadas – Ele diz tirando sarro da amiga.

-Quando cheguei ao laboratório disseram que você e a doutora Brennan tinham acabado de sair – Uma leve pausa e Cam continua a falar -. Eu avaliei o conteúdo do que sobrou do estomago da vítima e encontrei talharim, carne bovina, polpa de tomate e...

Cam logo é interrompida

-Comida italiana!

-Isso!

-Obrigado Cam, pelo menos sabemos a sua ultima refeição, vou ver se consigo algo com isso.

Já em frente à construtora Booth desliga o celular e informa a Bones o que havia escutado. Os dois descem do carro e vão em direção à entrada

-A última refeição da vítima foi comida italiana.

-Nós poderíamos pedir a agenda do Austin e ver se conseguimos alguma coisa.

-Boa ideia Bones.

A dupla é anunciada e sobem em direção a sala de Austin, ao chegar Booth pede à secretaria que lhe mostre a agenda do empresário que os interrompe no mesmo instante.

-Conseguiram o mandado?

Booth tira de seu bolso e mostra para a secretária, que prontamente pega a agenda que é checada por Bones.

-Booth! No dia da morte, restaurante Maccheroni, eu sei onde é, fica aqui perto.

-Então você almoçou comida italiana – Indaga Booth com uma das mãos na cintura.

-Agora é crime federal comer comida italiana? – Debocha Austin

-Você é engraçado né, agora me explica uma GCM Sierra da sua construtora some...

Booth é interrompido

-Sabe quantos carros eu tenho aqui amigão?! – Austin começa a se alterar, seu tom de voz agora é ríspido.

-Não sei, mas o que me importa é que você foi o ultimo a ver Liza com vida, o carro de sua empresa foi encontrado no local do crime com 100 litros de gasolina e pra mim você é o principal suspeito.

-Espera ai você disse gasolina? Então ela ia fazer mesmo. Ela é um gênio

Diz Austin com os olhos vidrados enquanto se sentava

-Do que você está falando? – Bones interrompe

-Nós almoçamos juntos, e Lisa me disse que ia colocar fogo no parque, a princípio não acreditei, mas agora.

-Você só está se complicando mais ao admitir que sabia dos planos de Liza –Ironiza Booth

-Hey cara eu tenho um álibi, fiquei trabalhando até tarde nesse dia, tem as fitas de segurança caso você queira checar.

-E é isso mesmo o que faremos – Finaliza Bones

Booth acha graça em sua parceira, mas não deixa de demonstrar um ar de desapontamento por não ter solucionado o crime. Quem seria o assassino? O casal deixa à construtora e vai indo até o carro, quietos, visivelmente abalados por sua sintonia não estar como antes.

-De volta para casa-

Inconformados com a não solução do caso, Booth e Bones começam a colocar a cabeça para funcionar para descobrir a peça que faltava nesse quebra cabeça hediondo. Acho que o que faltava para eles era aquela velha cumplicidade e sintonia para achar o assassino.

-Tem alguma coisa que a gente deixou passar Bones – Booth começa o dialogo, enquanto fala tira uma das mãos do volante e gesticula.

-Nós deixamos alguma coisa passar Booth, isso nunca aconteceu com a gente – Bones responde negando com a cabeça e encarando seu parceiro.

-Temos a causa da morte, provas periciais, os galões de gasolina...

-Só falta o motivo, alguém não a queria viva por ela estar no caminho. Se ao menos achássemos o galão que falta – Reflete Bones.

Um silêncio fica no ar, mas logo é quebrado.

-É isso Bones! Lógico! Estava tão focado em um suspeito que esqueci o óbvio – Rapidamente Booth vira seu carro determinado a pegar o assassino.

-O que você está pensando?

-Lisa ia colocar fogo no parque, o carro que ela estava foi encontrado no local do crime.

-Que é o mesmo lugar que ela ia incendiar – Conclui Bones

-Quando ela ia colocar seu plano em ação alguém chegou a interrompeu.

Após perceber que tudo estava como antes os dois trocam olharem e sorriem, sem falar mais nenhuma palavra um saia exatamente o que o outro estava pensando.

Nosso casal estava de volta como antes, a velha chama entre eles se acendia novamente, o estranhamento da dupla que antes afetava o caso já não era mais problema.

-De volta ao parque-

B&B chegam ao parque e vão ao encontro do patriarca Anthony Veronesi que estava sentado em uma das cadeiras da grande Roda Gigante olhando a esmo. A dupla surpreende Veronesi que se assusta com a chegada dos dois.

-Alguma novidade? – Pergunta ele ao casal

-Você sabe por que estamos aqui eu imagino - Diz Booth

Ao escutar essa simples frase, Veronesi olha para baixo como se sentisse vergonha e põe-se a chorar.

-Só queria defender meu parque, isso aqui é minha vida, eu não a matei de propósito – Diz ele aos prantos.

-Você a surpreendeu não foi? – Pergunta Booth com um ar de consternação.

-Eu havia ficado no parque até tarde e vi uma luz ao longe, quando cheguei aqui me deparei com Liza se preparando para colocar gasolina aos pés da Roda Gigante não podia deixá-la fazer isso, então eu peguei o galão que estava atrás dela e a golpeei. Ela bateu a cabeça na estrutura e caiu desacordada, eu não sabia o que fazer, eu não queria matá-la só estava defendendo o parque que meus avós me deixaram – Esclarece Veronesi enquanto se acaba de chorar arrependido.

-Eu só não entendo uma coisa, porque a colocou na caixa onde todos poderiam encontrá-la? – Pergunta Bones.

-Ele não aguentava mais a culpa Bones – Responde Booth.

-Eu queria que a encontrassem, não aguentava mais guardar esse sentimento comigo.

Era de dar pena, pobre homem, só estava a defender de uma psicopata o parque que estava em sua família há gerações. Booth tira suas algemas da parte de trás da calça e efetua a prisão daquele homem que dedicou sua vida a levar alegria as pessoas, e segue dizendo seus direitos enquanto o leva para a parte de trás do carro sob os olhares de sua fiel companheira.

- Royal Diner -

A noite chegara mas B&B ainda tinham tempo para mais um de seus animados encontros no famoso Royal Diner. Mas dessa vez Booth trazia alguém com ele.

-Hey Bones! Olha quem veio te ver!  
Parker sai de trás de seu pai que o conduz para frente com a mão em sua nuca.  
-Oi drª B!  
-Hey, Parker! Quanto tempo - Bones com um sorriso de alegria ao ver o filho de Booth.  
Booth e Parker sentan-se a mesa e se juntam a Bones, enquanto os waffles que eles pediram não chegam Parker pede um refrigerante.  
-Faz tempo que não vamos nadar na sua casa... - Paker enquanto da um gole em seu refrigerante e balança as perninhas sob a mesa.  
-Parker! - Interrompe Booth com ar de reprovação  
-O que?!  
-Booth! Ele é uma criança!- Bones olha para seu parceiro, inclina a cabeça e levanta os olhos, como de costume - Eu já falei pro seu pai que quando quiser é só te levar em casa Parker.  
-A gente podia ir né pai?  
-Vamos sim filhão, vamos sim. - Booth responde enquanto bagunça o cabelo de seu filho.  
Os waffles chegam e os três ficam ali por mais algumas horas num clima contagiante de animação, companheirismos e brincadeiras. Booth olha no relógio.  
-Nossa já está tarde, tenho que levar você pra sua mãe garotão. Vamos!  
O trio se levanta e vai a caminho do caixa. Quando já estão na porta Parker sai correndo em direção ao carro de Booth deixando nossa dupla em mais um daqueles momentos de silencio constrangedor.  
-Obrigado Bones! - Diz Booth abrindo a porta para sua parceira  
-Pelo que?  
-Por sair comigo e com Parker - Diz Booth demonstrando verdade e carinho ao olhar para Temp que arredia como sempre se apressa em responder para acabar com o clima criado.  
-Não se preocupe, se eu tiver um filho você terá que sair com a gente Booth - Conclui Bones se despedindo enquanto passa pela porta e caminha em direção a seu carro. Booth com um sorriso no rosto apenas a acompanha com os olhos. O que será que passa por sua cabeça?!


End file.
